Contemos
by Shadow Hollow
Summary: Un día de estrés y de lo importante que es estar con la persona correcta, un relato natural y sin tanto papeleo


" **Contemos"**

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia es de Shadow Hollow.

 **-Dialogo-**

Narración

 _Pensamientos_

5:45 a.m.

La alarma del reloj me despertó, conozco a la perfección la habitación; sin tener que abrir los ojos apago la música. No me dormiré de nuevo, de por sí tengo un sueño ligero e intranquilo y más importante aún, sé el horrendo día que tendré. Suspiro resignado al hecho de que debo ir al trabajo y al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con el rostro dormido y sereno de mi esposa; sonrío al verla mover su nariz, estando en plena primavera sus alergias incrementan y se vuelve muy sensible a los olores.

Como es costumbre su pierna está sobre mí, me abraza con ella; como casi todas las mañanas delineo su rostro con mis dedos. No quiero ir a trabajar, no hoy, no recordando las juntas a las que deberé asistir. **-Hime, es hora de despertar-** mi voz ronca por el ensueño es suficiente para que ella entre rápidos parpadeos despierte y me regale una de sus tantas sonrisas. Se remueve entre las sabanas y logra darme un beso, me mira un rato y me vuelve a besar.

 **-No te sentí llegar anoche-** me dijo entre bostezos, yo me incorporaba mientras ella estiraba sus brazos hacía mí; por acto reflejo los míos la enjaularon en un abrazo, depositaba besos en su coronilla mientras la apretaba más contra mi pecho. **–Tengo un día lleno de reuniones hoy-** le confesé conociendo que ella entendería porque no quería salir de la cama hoy, una suave risa fue lo que obtuve como respuesta. **-Nos podemos quedar todo el día en la cama-** ella solo decía eso para animarme; no podíamos hacer eso, ella tiene que ir al restaurante y yo a la empresa familiar a ejercer mis labores.

 **-No, no podemos-** me termino de levantar y me estiro, antes de dirigirme al baño mi ropa se encuentra ya en la cesta de ropa sucia; me giro a mirarla, de vez en cuando ella decide que necesita cinco minutos más y es mi deber no dejar que eso ocurra o ambos llegaremos tarde. Sus ojos perla reciben los ónices míos con suplica y no me queda otra que acercarme a la cama y sacarla de ella a la fuerza, en un inicio se resiste, pero pronto al recibir el agua fría de la ducha todo queda en silencio.

Cierro los ojos y disfruto del liquido helado, ella suspira varias veces; no maneja bien el agua fría pero siempre logra despabilarla. Mis parpados abren y veo una de mis imágenes favoritas, su cabello azulado pegado a su cuello y frente, sus labios rosados siendo mordidos en un fallido intento por dejar de tener frío y sus ojos mirándome con reproche; solo me queda sonreír y ayudarla a quitarse mi camisa, que ha usado como pijama. Mis dedos peinan su cabello corto y terminan en sus hombros, me inclino y compartimos un beso profundo; al quedarnos sin aire ella se pone de puntas, me toma con ambas manos el rostro y me da un beso casto en la mejilla para luego decirme.

 **-Buenos días amor-**

Ella sale primero de la ducha y con el secador deja su cabello una vez más presentable; para cuando salgo yo, ella ya está vestida y preparando el desayuno. Sobre el sofá individual de la habitación me ha dejado una serie de corbatas, las llamadas "de la suerte"; son probablemente las 6:30 de la mañana y ya quisiera que fueran las 12 de la noche para estar Hinata y yo en la cama. Arreglo la cama con tan mal humor que al colocar las almohadillas no uso mi acostumbrado patrón, y eso por alguna razón me reconforta; _Sasuke Uchiha sigue siendo dueño de su vida_. Una risa ronca y corta se me escapa ante los ridículos pensamientos que me invadieron.

Bajo y me encuentro frente al ágil cuerpo de mi esposa, un hombro mantiene su celular contra su oreja y sus manos se encargan de unos huevos revueltos. Mi tasa de café reposa vacía a su lado, solo es cuestión de hacer unos leves toques en el marco de madera; ella no necesita verme, sirve velozmente el líquido negruzco y al girarse me dirige una sonrisa que se ve interrumpida al verse obligada a responderle a la persona con la que mantenía la llamada. Me mira de soslayo varias veces y yo me acerco a la estufa, leo sus labios y me dicen que ya vuelve…debo encargarme de los huevos. Ella corre al segundo piso donde el sonido de sus pisadas se esparce por toda la casa.

Cuando se une conmigo en la mesa del comedor me da un abrazo y se sienta en mi regazo, yo solo quiero descansar mi cabeza sobre sus senos, me encantan y ella lo sabe; me peina con sus dedos, que a su vez me masajean la cabeza como solo ella sabe hacerlo. **-Recuerdas ¿cuándo desarrollaste el proyecto Kirin? Tú solo, lo sacaste adelante y fue tan exitoso que tu padre no te dijo nada al irnos de vacaciones a esa playa-** su voz era suficiente para dejarme llevar por los recuerdos de esas vacaciones, del rostro de mi padre sin saber que decir cuando mi proyecto había traído la mayor ganancia que la compañía había tenido en casi dos años; Hinata siguió describiendo esas noches de pasión y paz que compartimos en esa casa de playa **-Pero aun así mi parte favorita fue despertar con el ir y venir de la hamaca, nos dormimos en ella después de hacer el amor…despertar contigo es…-** la vergüenza que ya rara vez se presentaba por temas como estos volvía y se apoderaba de todo su rostro; yo no podía perder momentos como esos, por lo que la animaba a que terminara su frase **-Es lo que espero hacer siempre-** tomo su mentón y mientras ella me sonríe busco sus labios, su sabor me es adictivo y mis manos delinean su figura. Ella sabe que uno de los dos debe mantener el orden, por lo que se levanta y muerde mi labio inferior como si eso me llamara a la quietud.

 **-En días como hoy siento que el tiempo no pasa-** Hinata medita lo que le digo mientras toma su primer trago de té **-Sabes que podrías hacer…contar hasta un millón, estoy segura de que para cuando termines estarás conmigo en la cama-**

 **-Y haremos el amor hasta desfallecer-** cinco años de matrimonio y aun se sonroja cuando digo cosas como esa, la amo por eso. **-Y haremos el amor hasta desfallecer-** cada palabra le costó pronunciarla, pero lo dijo con mucha seguridad **-Pervertida-** su melodiosa risa se filtra en cada rincón de la casa **-Culpa de quien será-**.

Terminamos de desayunar y para cuando me disponía a salir de la casa ella se me acerca y me da un termo con lo que supuse era más café, compartimos un beso rápido y lo último que le dije fue que seguiría su consejo y contaría. _1…2…3…_

10:00 am

En definitiva, no podía contar a cada rato, lo cual a su manera era reconfortante; me gusta mi trabajo, pero los días de juntas eran ridículos. No puede ser que mi padre me quiera en ellas solo para que cada vez que digo algo espere que Itachi diga lo contrario, nos pone a todos incomodos.

 **-El proyecto Tsukuyomi está teniendo bajas desde hace un mes-** mi padre nos miraba como si buscará una respuesta al problema, Itachi que fue el de la iniciativa de ese proyecto dio la cara como correspondía. Aun cuando mi hermano hábilmente proponía soluciones mi progenitor no las tomaba en cuenta, fue un debate arduo entre Itachi y mi padre; no cedían, ni pretendían dejarse de los argumentos del otro. **-Fugaku, no estamos yendo a ningún lado-** el tío Obito siempre se atrevía a cambiar el rumbo de las juntas.

 **-Padre, el proyecto Enton podría sostener a Tsukuyomi-** hablé por primera vez desde que el debate padre-hijo había tomado lugar **-No, me niego, Sasuke ese proyecto es una ilusión-** era mi hora de debatir, tenía que apoyar las cuestiones en el ala de Itachi; como era de esperarse, aun cuando a mi hermano se le estaban presentando problemas, mi padre lo miraban de tanto en tanto mientras yo exponía mis razones para respaldar a Tsukuyomi y de como de hecho esto seria beneficioso para el inicio de Enton.

Mi padre me miraba a los ojos, no era una presa y él no era mi cazador; una llamada de un socio lo obligó a salir y reorganizar una nueva junta para la semana siguiente. Las palabras de Hinata sobre nuestras vacaciones me golpeaban el orgullo y animaban a mis agallas _Ten más huevos Uchiha_. Entré a la oficina de mi padre para la sorpresa de todos los testigos afuera y para la sorpresa que por escasos segundos se reflejó en los ojos de mi progenitor. Tomé asiento en el sofá que daba al ventanal, él seguía hablando con el socio y con el pasar del tiempo su ceño se endurecía; era mas que obvio que mi presencia le fastidiaba, se podía ir hartando solo porque yo no planeaba callar más. **-Estamos en contacto Sarutobi-** la llamada había finalizado, nos miramos a los ojos, no caeríamos a merced del otro; tomé la palabra **-No pienso disculparme por entrar-**

 **-No esperaba que lo hicieras-** su voz tosca me tenía sin cuidado, vine a su despacho con un meta trazada **-Dale el ok a Enton, llevé e a Kirin al éxito solo…puedo hacerlo con Enton, pero quiero que esta vez sea diferente-**

 **-Ah sí…y eso porque-** no había a quien mirar de soslayo, solo éramos nosotros dos y el ambiente estaba tenso; el aire pesado, parecía que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, un calor infernal nos envolvía. **-Mis ideas son tan buenas como las de cualquiera de la junta e inclusive hasta mejores, apóyalas padre o me iré a donde si sean escuchadas-**

 **\- ¿Me estas amenazando mocoso? -** detestaba esta situación; me miraba con ojos de sorna **-Tú harías lo mismo, pero más importante…quieras aceptarlo o no me necesitas, soy bueno en lo que hago y tenerme de competencia es arriesgado-** su sonrisa se desvanecía y la mía ascendía, no iba a dejar que me amedrentara.

10:30 pm

Un día horrendo como había predicho, pero no puedo decir que sin buenos momentos; en definitiva, ir mañana a trabajar sería divertido _Un millón_. Al entrar a casa con una sonrisa, Hinata se extrañó y me preguntó realmente preocupada si estaba bien. Usaba su usual ropa de casa, un pantalón diminuto negro y uno de mis suéteres blancos; su cabello recogido de manera desordenada me decía que hasta hace poco estuvo cocinando. Dejé caer mi sacó en el suelo y ella sonreía de manera sensual siendo su accesorio unos pómulos sonrojados por lo que sabía que venía. Cuando la abracé ella me recibió con besos, ya no me detendría; mis manos contorneaban sus caderas, mi frente besaba la suya y con castos besos ella me pedía a gritos mudos que no me detuviera.

Mis manos presionaron sus tersos muslos y la levante, sus piernas enrolladas en mi torso y su boca repartiendo besos húmedos por mi cuello. Camine con ella hasta el segundo piso mientras a duras penas me decía que la bajara porque nos caeríamos, yo solo me reía por lo bajo; solo unos segundos y nuestras ropas se repartieron por toda la habitación, su risa me invitaba a jugar con su cuerpo, a llevarla al éxtasis y permanecer ahí. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una canción que conocíamos de memoria, hilos transparentes formaban puentes entre nosotros; las cúspides de sus senos se erguían ante mis caricias, y mi boca los mimaba, les daba calor. Hinata cantaba gemidos que acompañaban el sonido de mis dedos complaciendo el interior de su núcleo húmedo y tibio, pulsante e invitante; sus ojos perlas nublados por el placer brillaban, la luz de la luna nos iluminaba y servía de testigo de nuestros deseos. Sus dedos fríos pincelaban mi abdomen, acurrucaban mis pezones, haló mi cabello y reclamó mis labios una vez más; una mano en mi nuca y la otra viajaba por mis caderas hasta llegar a mi necesitado miembro, con las yemas acariciaba el glande y cuando empezó a llorar ella supo que era hora de envolver el resto.

Movimientos lentos y tortuosos, movimientos rápidos y calientes; éramos arte, piel y piel. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos volvimos uno, ella me recibía y su calor me llamaba a montar y dejarme montar; el sabor de sus senos, la textura de sus pezones eran todos mío y en algún punto éramos sonrisas y halones de cabello. Los movimientos circulares de sus caderas al bajar sobre mi erección me volvían loco, yo era de ella completamente. Hinata siempre fue mejor expresando lo que sentía, pero haciéndonos el uno del otro me permitía decirle lo que sentía sin palabras o frases elaboradas **-Te amo-** ella sonría ante mis palabras y eso era suficiente; estocadas más apasionadas y necesitadas nos llevaron nuevamente al climax. El sueño venció, nuestra respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba y por más que deseaba ver sus ojos perlas complacidos solo vi como se recostaba en mi pecho y con una pierna abrazaba la mía.

6:30 a.m.

El reloj había sonado hace media hora, pero no había prisa, el restaurante no abría hoy y no habría juntas esperándome cuando llegará a la empresa **-Buenos días amor-** la dulce voz de mi esposa me trajo del mundo de los pensamientos, se veía radiante; me complacía saber que solo yo podía hacer eso **\- ¿No vas tarde al trabajo? –**

 **-Hime nadie va temprano al día que lo van a despedir-**

… **Fin**

Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, en fin, espero disfruten la lectura un tanto más natural que lo que acostumbro a escribir. Gracias por leer, abrazos y lechugas para todos.


End file.
